A Day in the Life of a Vampiric Bunny
by Mosquito
Summary: An interlude in the For Better or For Worse series. Between Parts 12 and 13 in the For Better or For Worse Series, follows Oops... A Rabbit! A day in the life of Angel-Bunny.


Series: For Better or For Worse

Title: Interlude: A Day I the Life of a Vampiric Bunny

Author: Mosquito

Date: 11/05/2014

Disclaimer: Joss Weedon owns everything except Ronan and Casey.

Category: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Summary: A day in the life of Angel-Bunny.

Note: Between Parts 12 and 13 in the For Better or For Worse Series, follows Oops... A Rabbit!

The Thing that irritated hi the most was the fact that everything was so big. In the centuries he'd been alive, he'd always considered his height and mass part of his fearing vampire look. The fact that Angelus had most of his victims looking up to him gave him more power over them. After his soul, Angel had felt lost, but soon realized that his proportions helped to protect. Therefore, one should easily understand that the mere notion he now reached about midway to someone's calf, irritated him to no end. The other irritating thing was the fact that he was constantly horny- as he was at that particular moment.

Cordelia had left him on the dresser as she moved to undress, putting on one of his t-shirts to get ready for bed.

"This is all totally your own fault." She was saying. "The fact that I'm getting punished for your stupidity is what bothers me. I should have left you with Anya."

'You're not that cruel," Angel thought to himself.

"Just the thought of her grinding you to paste appeals to me at the moment. I love you, Angel. If you don't want to be with me, then so be it, let's grind you now, because I won't wait around while I age towards death, while you remain gorgeous and undead. Not that you can do anything now, but if Willow ever changes you back, you'll get ten seconds to give me your final decision."

Angel had tried to follow her thoughts, but the movement of her breasts had him captivated. "I'm sorry, Cordelia," he attempted to say, but all he heard were squeaks.

Cordy, who'd covered herself, walked over to him and picked up her handbag. She rummaged for something and finally came out with a carrot.

All thoughts flew from Angel's mind. 'Carrot,' he thought. 'Caarrrrrooot!' Everything disappeared, all there was was him and the orange stick of goodness It was coming towards him at a slow enough pace for him to appreciate it. The seductive pull it had was sending him on the edge. Soon it would be his.

Finally it was laid next to him. He immediately pounced on it and started biting. The sweet fresh taste came to his tongue and like a rabbit drowning, he lost himself to the essence of the vegetable.

There was no today, no tomorrow, no Spike no problems- only an orange root. As he savored it's flavor he noticed that it did not seem to be stopping his hunger altogether, but as the taste and smell gave him what could only be considered an orgasmic experience. He did not put much stock in it.

Far too soon the orange treat was gone and Angel was left with a primal gnawing hunger. Blood. He needed it and he knew it. However he didn't know from where. All of a sudden Cordelia picked him up and took him with her to the bed. She turned down the covers and got in, laying him on her lapas she arranged the pillow against the wall.

She was talking to him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying, the beat of her heart and the sound of her blood moving through her body was effecting him, not to mention her smell. Before he knew it he'd bitten her and.

"Ow!" Cordelia threw him across the bed. "What did you bite me for?" he looked down at her finger where a drop of blood was beginning to form. "Look, I'm bleeding, Angel." She looked down at her hand and then back over at him. "Oh, I get it." She said, "Vampiric Bunny." She moved towards the door, "I'll get you some blood."

He watched her leave, anticipating her return with the warm red elixer that he craved.

The wait seemed endless.

He moved back towards where Cordelia had been for warmth. His ears peaked when he heard the door move.

Ronan walked in with a mug. "I heard you were hungry," he said.

Then picking up the rabbit, helped him drink his fill. Angel waited until he was put down and looked at Ronan.

"Cordy's gone to find a bandage. She'll be back after. Goodnight, Angel."

Angel lay under the voers warm and comfortale. Soon slipping into sleep. Later he barely felt Cordy move him in his arms.

All in all not a bad day.

END

(TBC in part 13: Playing Games)


End file.
